Dragon Age Dabbles
by MARZ009J
Summary: Different one shots of my couseland character with Alistair and their companions. WARNING! There will be FLUFF! So if you don't like it, then don't read them!


**Title: Afraid of Heights**

**Author: MARZ009j**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: A little fluffy one shot chapters, you don't like fluffiness, then GET OUT! More chapters will be up, all fluff and some romance as well!**

* * *

><p>"How in Andraste's name did she get up there?" Alistair asked. Eliana could only stare at their 10 year old daughter, clinging to a tree branch at the courtyard, shaking in fear and staring down at them. The brave little princess had always liked adventure and would sometimes venture to the nearby woods, even touch and hold spiders, much to her mother's dismay and to her father's amusement.<p>

~Earlier~

As the sun rose, Alissa is the first to get up early. The little girl quickly got off her bed and ran down the royal hallway, where all the guards greeted her and almost bumping the servants. She quickly rushes in to wake her parents up, when she opens the door they were still asleep. Eliana was happily snuggling her husband's warm chest, Alistaire was muttering in his sleep.

"Hehehe…" Alissa giggled faintly before she starts to climb up their bed slowly, so not to wake them up, yet.

"Mmm…cheese please…" Alistair muttered then made a low chuckle. When Alissa is in position, she starts to hop up and down while shouting.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Ernngh…Alissa…" Eliana groaned and rolled to her other side.

Alistair groaned and opens his eyes that had a very unpleased look. Alissa stops hopping and she quickly jumps off the bed before her father could grab her and give her the tickle torture that she knew whenever he had that look.

"Oh maker…Alissa…it's still early…" Alistair spoke groggily; he was also clutching the covers tightly against the lower part of his body. Alissa grabs the ends of the sheets and tugged it while pouting. "Why don't you go play with Uncle Oghren?"

"Alistair…" Eliana's stern voice had made him remember when Oghren babysat Alissa. Least to say, it was very embarrassing to answer Alissa's awkward questions at the dinner table, Eliana almost choke at her carrot and Alistair spat out his drink.

"Oh…right…how about Shale?"

"He broke my arm, and I still hate him for it." Alissa was next to answer.

"And Aunt Wynne?"

"Aunt Wynne needs a lot of rest."

"What about Zevran?"

"He said he still hates me for ruining his hair."

"And I'm rather proud of you." Alistair smirked as he remembered Zevran with his hair, all gone. Eliana was rather shocked to see that it was their daughter that had caused it; well Shale did have a bit of help on Alissa's little trap for Zevran.

"Daddy, let's go out and play…" Alissa started to stomp her feet and let out a huff.

Alistair gave up with a sigh, there was no way refusing to his daughter's request, especially whenever she starts stomping her feet and giving him an angry pout. He find it rather cute, his angry pout had been inherited. "Alright my little princess, give your daddy some time to change and we can go outside to play." He watched her squeal with happiness and victory before she ran back to her room to get ready. Alistair let out a happy chuckle while getting off the bed. "Oh maker, I will never refuse to our little princess." Eliana too chuckled.

"Still, I'm rather baffled at how she and Shale had managed to make that fire trap." She said, he chuckles again and grabs his breeches.

"We can dwell on that later, for now, I need to get ready to entertain a child."

She smiled then suddenly they heard a commotion going on, Eliana and Alistair looked at each other before they get dressed with urgency and ran out of the room. They heard the ruckus coming from the courtyard so they went there with haste, as soon as they arrived; they saw a very familiar girl, in her night dress, up in a tree grabbing what look like a scarf.

"Sweet maker!" Alistair was the first to shout before Eliana.

"Alissa!"

Alissa soon got her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, then looks at the crowd before at her parents. Before she could say another word, her eyes darted on the ground and yelped then clutches the branch.

~Present~

It was one of those days when the princess' games had gone too far. If there was something Alissa hates, it was heights, she can climb but climbing back down is impossible.

"Mommy…Daddy…I can't get down…" Alissa whimpered.

"Alistair, you go and get her." Eliana looks at him; he looks back to her with an unpleased look.

"And why, my queen, must I climb up and get her?" Alistair crosses his arms over his chest.

She crosses her arms as well. "I got her down several times before, it's your turn." She said. Her very unpleasant look on her face, the look that would surely make Alistair changes his mind. He did saw one of his royal advisors run away when she held that look, much to his liking.

"What if I slip and fell?" He made a pout, but she kept her stern look at him.

"The guards are here to catch you."

"What about Alisa?"

"I'm here to catch her."

"And not me?"

"You're too heavy."

"And if I broke an arm?"

"We have Wynne."

He heard a snort behind them; it was Oghren who was rather stifling his laughter at Alistair. "What's the matter? Scared of heights?" Alistair glared at the dwarf.

"No I'm not!" he defended.

"Then why not get yer lil' girl?"

"Well…I can't climb a tree!"

"Oh goodness…has Alissa climbed up a tree and feared to get down again?" Wynne spoke when she arrived after hearing about the princess in the same situation.

"Good morning Wynne, and yes, Alissa has again climbed a tree." Eliana sighed, Wynne did the same and looks back at Alissa.

"Shall I use my spell to get her down?"

"No no, you don't have to, Alistair will do it."

"Eliana-" He didn't finish when both Wynne and Eliana gave him a glare. The king and queen continues to argue of whom to get Alisa down; she watched them both for a while until she heard a crack, she looks at the branch and saw that it was starting to break. Fortunately, both of them heard it and quickly turned to her. Suddenly, something hit Alistair. "Don't worry my little princess! Daddy's coming!" Alistair shouted and quickly ran up to the tree when his fatherly instincts kicked in. Everyone in the crowd blinked in surprise and watched him starts climbing up the tree; Alissa clung to the branch for dear life.

"Daddy!" Alissa squealed when Alistaire had finally climbed up, he reached for her but somehow she was a bit far.

"I can't reach you; move a little closer to me." He said. Alisa nodded and slowly, she begins to move towards him, but stops when her fear started to get to her again.

"Alissa, don't look down!" Eliana shouted.

"What?" Alissa looked at her; apparently, she looked down and screamed while clutching the branch even more. Alistair groaned and moves a little closer to reach for her.

"Almost…got it!" He grabs her and pulls her with all his might, Alisa hugged him tightly and cried against his chest.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!"

Eliana, and along with everyone present in the courtyard, sigh in relief that the princess is now safe and in the king's arms. However, another problem has yet to rise when Alistair begins to speak. The queen looks up at him with a curious look.

"Darling...I may need some help getting down." Alistair made a very innocent smile while Eliana rubs her palm down her face with a heavy sigh.

"By my ancestor's knickers!" Ogrhen laughed hard, so hard that he fell on the ground and clutched his belly.

* * *

><p><strong>It's too fluff for you? Well i did mention it's fluff. Anyone who likes fluff, this is for you!<strong>


End file.
